


【忙内line&珍】轻焚-番外

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 情人节快乐～





	【忙内line&珍】轻焚-番外

—你是这世上最珍贵的宝贝，是玫瑰荔枝味的甜甜糖球，是幸福化身的小小天使。

 

一.  
   
或许是夜幕降临后，人的心情会趋于平缓稳定，靠在窗边发呆时，金泰亨的眉目呈现难得的温和。  
   
实际上，他已经越来越平和了，日子过得舒服就会这样。  
   
   
“他睡了吗？”  
   
见朴智旻从房间悄悄退出来，他才开了口，戒掉烟的嗓子依旧很沉，天生使然。  
   
   
“刚睡下，小国呢？”  
   
他们都下意识把声音放得很轻，小心翼翼，怕惊扰到房里睡着的人。  
   
“去买酸奶了，小珍喜欢的牌子附近没货，拿的你车钥匙。”  
   
   
“怎么，还是想抽？”

靠近窗边看着对方，朴智旻了然于心的问道。  
   
   
“嗯，觉得紧张。”  
   
 

 

拍了拍朋友的肩膀，朴智旻也坦然表述出情绪。  
   
“毕竟我们都是第一次做爸爸。”  
   
   
朴智旻现在还记得听到医生诊断时脑子短路的感受，“啪”的一下，有什么折断了，重新接起后就收获了无与伦比的愉悦。  
   
快速膨胀的那种。  
   
“我要做爸爸了…”  
   
在法庭上的淡然自若都如云烟消散，他猛地站起身，却发现身后的金泰亨眼神都呆滞无神。  
   
瞬间红了的眼眶被随身带的墨镜盖住，那双凌冽锐利的眼都被种种温暖复杂的情绪铺满了。  
 

田柾国在医院走廊一蹦三尺高，吸引无数围观目光，但他根本不在乎。  
   
“珍珍要给我生宝宝了….！”

   
当然，人人都能理解一位准爸爸的喜悦，只有看诊室里的医生明白内情。  
   
“没被标记就受孕也是正常的，恭喜你们。”  
   
“们”字算是飞快后补上的，他没法准确的恭喜任何一位alpha，所以维持淡定和尊重态度就是最好的选择。  
   
 

   
“泰泰哥哥…？”

金硕珍最近神经格外松弛，反应慢，人也爱困，睡了很久才醒过来。  
   
还不等睁开眼，他就认出了身边躺着的人，依赖性的靠过去。  
   
金泰亨不敢像过去那样紧紧抱着他的小omega，才是头三个月，是很脆弱的时候。  
   
这种知识，看电视剧就是无意一瞥，听医生嘱咐才觉得怕。  
   
他的漂亮宝宝怀孕了，怀了更小的宝宝，在肚子里一天天成长，光是这么想，他的心就又酸又暖。  
   
纠结的幸福感，很折磨人。  
   
   
“哥哥怎么不说话？”  
   
金硕珍迷迷糊糊用脸颊蹭着对方的，屋里很黑，他还犯着困劲，听到男人摩擦手掌的声音时还缓不过神。  
   
过了会，才感受到肚子上那轻轻的重量。  
   
一圈圈摸得很小心翼翼，是男人修长宽大的手掌，很爱恋的抚摸着。  
   
“…泰泰哥哥要摸小宝宝吗？现在是不是还摸不到啊？”  
   
知道自己怀孕时，金硕珍的反应居然比那三个alpha要稳重许多，他只是懵懂的揉了揉肚子，才要抬起头，就被一个个轻吻和拥抱包围，连回家都是被抱来抱去。  
   
顿时连慌张都忘记了。  
   
   
“能摸到啊，你也摸摸看。”

哑哑的笑出声，金泰亨牵着对方的手一起覆在那，软软的一双手，属于他的爱人。  
   
对母亲，他们三人的印象都稀薄至极，那样的温柔记忆太遥远了，或许从未存在。

但现在，人生的缺憾似乎都被弥补。  
 

“摸不到的，哥哥骗人。”  
   
金硕珍无奈的嘟起嘴，却意外的感受到男人的脆弱情绪。  
   
“怎么办啊，你在我眼里还是宝宝呢，怎么就怀孕了呢。”

说这些话时，金泰亨是笑着的，他心里会怕，却只想强撑着顶天立地的形象。  
   
可小糖球年纪也不大，生孩子对他来说，会不会太痛太辛苦。  
   
爱一个人，心里就会生出万种变数，被捏着揉着拍打着，总归没法完全踏实。  
   
   
“我个子很高，不是宝宝了…”  
   
没等金硕珍还想再说点什么，卧室门吱呀呀的开了条缝。  
   
一双圆亮的眼凑在那。  
   
“珍珍，饿了吗？”  
   
田柾国说得很轻很轻，跟对接暗号似的，听得金泰亨一个没忍住嗤笑出声。  
   
“偷偷摸摸。”  
   
   
“喂，我是怕珍珍饿啊，他还没吃晚饭。”  
   
见人都醒着，田柾国才进了卧室，他身上还带着厨房的香气，一动就将小孩的胃口吊起来了。  
 

“梅子排骨！”  
   
金硕珍终于完全醒了，开开心心坐起身。  
   
“是智旻哥哥做的，我一闻就知道。”  
   
他没什么孕吐反应，胃口也好，趿拉着厚厚的小绵羊拖鞋就要往出走。  
   
 

“慢点走。”

金泰亨拉了拉这个小馋虫的手。  
 

   
“嗨呀不管他，小兔哥哥抱你，小兔哥哥走得快。”  
   
在这个家里，论“抱”的功力，田柾国还真是当仁不让的冠军。  
   
他臂膀有力，抱人抱得稳，有一阵子简直抱金硕珍上瘾，还被金泰亨嘲讽是“人形花轿”。  
   
   
“智旻哥哥，好香。”  
   
被抱到餐桌旁，金硕珍冲着摆桌的朴智旻笑。  
   
笑得很甜，脸颊被对方轻轻揉了揉。   
   
   
把开了很久车才买到的酸奶放在金硕珍面前，田柾国就像献宝似的，果然看到小孩眼睛眨了眨，主动凑过来啵啵在自己脸颊。  
   
“珍珍最乖。”  
   
他其实想说，珍珍最乖最可爱，能不能再亲一下！  
   
但两把眼刀刷刷刷的过来，他决定老老实实吃饭。  
   
   
“笑得大板牙都露出来了。”  
   
   
“泰亨哥，闭嘴呗。”  
   
   
两人还是忍不住呛呛对方，反正也都习惯了。  
 

 

因为怀孕，金硕珍要休学静养，大学没毕业就怀孕其实算个意外，起因大概是有天夜里某三只喝多了酒。

 

把小孩翻来覆去折腾了还没带套，就连一向稳妥的朴智旻都被金硕珍几声哭喘哼得昏了头。  
   
热血方刚的劲一上来，三个人都跟狼见着了羊，最后的结果就是羊宝宝怀了孕。  
   
   
这次，他们默契的决定不做鉴定，理由很简单，没必要。  
   
连一向自我想法强势的金泰亨也瞬间同意。  
   
后来，就是在一天天中期盼着，也紧张着，不管是作为伴侣，还是即将作为父亲。  
   
“小珍今晚要听故事吗？”  
   
晚饭后，朴智旻见金硕珍跟在自己身后，心里又热又软，把人抱在怀里。  
   
他喜欢这种依赖，他希望金硕珍更依赖他，依赖代表需要。  
   
   
“要听。”  
   
怀孕以后，金硕珍身上的信息素偶尔也会甜得很失衡，他不懂这些，只知道湿漉漉的睁着眼睛看向哥哥们。  
   
夜晚陪睡的那个人会温柔的用吻和手掌抚慰他，会轻轻告诉他不要怕，这些都是正常的。  
   
尤其是朴智旻，温柔得像裹在他周身的毛毯，几乎能立刻安抚他的敏感不安。  
   
   
“智旻哥哥，怀孕后就不可以…不可以那样了吗？”  
   
入睡前，金硕珍小声的问着，催使他问出这些的，却不止疑惑。  
 

“因为小珍的情况还不稳定。”  
   
将手探入小孩的睡裤后，朴智旻本打算还像过去一样，小心的帮他揉出来就好。  
   
可今天的omega哭得很磨人，也会情不自禁的仰着脸索求吻，脸颊红得一塌糊涂的，可怜又可爱。  
   
“智旻哥哥…哥哥…”   
   
他叫得有些急，软糯又湿润，却很不满足，被揉弄着硬了就哭得更厉害。  
   
   
“小珍不喜欢这样吗？”  
   
朴智旻以为对方不舒服，刚要撤出手俯下身去含，结果就听到压抑的哭腔。  
   
“...哥哥…后面…”  
   
他惊讶的手指探过去，才发现金硕珍后面湿滑一片，入口处热得几乎能将他的手指夹到融化。  
   
一收一缩的，咬得朴智旻快压不住理智了。  
   
“...哥哥不能进去，帮你摸一摸好不好？”

   
于是就用中指轻轻往里伸，顺着湿软的秘境一圈圈打转，找着那处敏感点。

在性事上，朴智旻比那两人温和，除却酒后那次，其余都细心。  
   
但不代表他没有冲动，尤其在怀里抱着的是心爱的人时。  
   
“别哭了，哭得哥哥心都化了…”

   
吻过去的时候，小孩有些痴缠的咬了咬自己的舌尖，腰缓缓扭动着，似乎嫌手指进的不够深。  
   
对于向来害羞懵懂的金硕珍来说，这是很难得了。  
   
 

“唔…”  
   
感觉到手指猛得往深里一戳，勾着穴肉用力按了按，金硕珍舒服得哼出声。  
   
被调转身子，感受到腿缝里夹着的火热事物时，他配合的夹紧了腿。  
   
那里很嫩很敏感，多蹭几下都会感觉很清晰，烫而硬，滑动的时候会伴随着哥哥的喘息。  
   
闷闷的，像那夜喝了酒一样，有些怕人，也很好听的声音。  
   
前后都被缠绵黏腻的摸着插着，omega甜美的信息素渐渐亢奋，沁出了水珠一样的馥郁。  
   
   
“…智旻哥哥…嗯.…再深一点…”  
 

   
“小珍水太多，哥哥手都湿得握不住你下面了…”

   
其实朴智旻是在逗他，小孩格外敏感，一羞就把腿夹得更紧，来回磨蹭几下，两人都射了出来。  
   
帮人擦净身下狼藉后，朴智旻笑着捏了捏金硕珍挺翘的鼻尖。  
   
“怎么害羞了？”

   
后来抱着他睡过去时，朴智旻终于将故事讲到了结局。  
   
“从此，王子拥有了心爱的人。”  
 

以后的每一天都会很幸福。  
   
   
 

 

   
随着月份增大，金硕珍的胃口反而没那么好了。  
   
吃什么都是两口就够，偶尔也恹恹的，没什么精神。  
   
   
“珍珍，小兔哥哥给你买糖吃好吗？”  
   
田柾国简直急得围着人哄，他想给小孩多吃些高热量的食物垫垫，本来脸就巴掌小，现在瘦得更小了。  
   
见金硕珍轻轻摇了摇头，他简直想把超市都搬回家。  
   
   
“小兔哥哥…”  
   
见人急得围着自己转，金硕珍咬了咬下唇，眼眶有些红。  
 

“别哭别哭…不喜欢吃糖哥哥给你买别的…怎..怎么了？”  
   
他见小孩用白嫩嫩的手指戳了戳自己的胸，楞得反应不过劲。  
 

“哥哥这没有粘东西啊。”

   
田柾国低头扯着自己衣服看了看胸口位置，干干净净的，瞬间更茫然了。  
   
这下可好，给小omega气得扁扁嘴，眼眶更湿了，一脸委屈。  
 

   
“珍珍是…胸口不舒服吗？”   
   
忽然，田柾国记起前几天抱着小孩睡时听他嘟囔胸口胀，他还帮着揉了揉。  
   
终于了然于心。  
   
虽然家里就他们两个，可他还是慎重的把对方抱回卧室。  
   
   
“不怕啊，哥哥帮你看看。”  
   
一颗颗解开扣子的时候，田柾国觉得自己紧张得心都卡嗓子眼了。  
   
他的小荔枝虽然最近有些瘦，但因为孕育的关系，皮肤更加饱满莹白，此刻，圆润留在掌心的正是罪魁祸首。  
   
也是最甜蜜的诱惑。  
   
起初揉弄时还绵软，可粉嫩乳尖却硬得立起来了，田柾国怕对方更疼，不敢使劲揉。  
   
麻酥酥的感觉从乳侧一圈圈漾开来，敏感的omega微微张开嘴喘着，因为胀痛，又忍不住把胸往对方手心蹭了蹭。

又疼又麻的，难受也舒服。

 

“啊...小兔哥哥...”

颤巍巍的一声儿，直接把田柾国那根名为小心翼翼的弦崩断了，他用舌尖打着转吮吸，明明知道小孩还没开奶呢，可就是觉得嘴里都甜甜的往喉咙里淌。

孩子咬之前我得先喝够才行，他这么想着，又吸又揉更卖力了。

 

“...呜...不要...”

可怜见的白肉团还吸不出奶，但乳尖被舔弄吮吸的快感却把金硕珍的眼泪都榨出来了，害羞得要命，叫得越来越大声。

卧室门被推开时，他直接把脸捂上，根本不敢看金泰亨的表情。

 

“哥不会敲门吗？。”

田柾国倒光明正大一脸无所谓，用手安抚性的摩挲着金硕珍的后腰。

 

“不会，你都把人折腾成这样了还指望我礼貌怎么着。”

话虽这么说，但金泰亨边迈步边解着上衣扣，他刚回家就听着屋里的动静，早就忍得难受死了。

结果一打开门就看到哭得满脸通红的小糖球，压根就不打算再放他们独处。

 

眼神也是一步到位，锋利的砍向田柾国。

那意思对方也能领会，于是，窗帘拉下，黄昏光暗，屋里顿时布满晦暗暧昧的斑驳光点。

 

 

“...乖，别咬那么厉害...”

“宝宝都化成水了...”

“让哥哥亲一下..”

 

昏暗的卧室里，听得最清楚就是喘息声，沉重的，细软的，混合交杂，还有隐隐的哽咽。

蓦然拉长了，又急急的收住，顺着噗嗤噗嗤的水声变得黏腻灼热。

 

“才进去一半...宝宝太紧了，好舒服..”

不敢为所欲为，金泰亨直挺进一半就开始抽插，只是浅浅搅动已经把金硕珍刺激得前面都翘起，被田柾国握着和自己的揉弄着。

前后都刺激，omega哭得没了力气，浑身软绵绵的，像块被浇满糖浆的软糖糕，白白糯糯的，湿透了一样。

 

“珍珍真漂亮...”

刚在怀里人腿缝间泄过一次的田柾国迷恋得抚摸着金硕珍的脸颊，像只小奶猫似的，眼眸都在春天里变成了粉粉的花苞，眉目被操开了，美得让人心惊。

和他接吻也舒服，唇舌里有股涩涩的奶香，舌尖小小的，有时会躲，有时也会缠着自己。

 

田柾国没办法控制，吻着吻着就用了劲，津液交汇把omega呛着了，可怜兮兮的咳嗽着，上面都被灌满了，浑身都红。

这时候也不是自己尽兴就行，金泰亨顶着湿软穴口抽插了几下射出来，示意田柾国把人抱到床上。

 

他们的宝贝疙瘩腿都在打颤了，根本站不住。

 

侧躺着从后进入时，田柾国舒服得简直想一口气插到底，后来也刹了车，只是轻轻顶着，把自己慢慢埋进那处温热敏感的深软。

比起急促的亲吻，金泰亨更喜欢吻金硕珍情动时的眼睛。

饱满的泪珠是花朵，含在唇里还尝得到玫瑰枝叶的苦。

“..不要弄了...怕...我怕...”

胸前刚被田柾国咬得有些肿，现在又被金泰亨叼在嘴里舔弄，金硕珍浑身都开始打哆嗦，他被温柔的操弄太久，敏感点都被舔开摸开了。

一点小小快感都能让他浑身过电，时间久了他怕得脚尖一直在床上摩擦，只为了缓解极度愉悦的酥麻感。

可腿也合不拢，每一处都被吻着咬着的，他最后几乎发不出声，含着泪脖子往后仰起，像被情欲溅上旖旎痕迹的水晶雕像。

 

“不怕，哥哥们爱你...你是我们的小宝宝...”

金泰亨用缠绵声线安慰着这个浑身冒着甜香的宝贝，他们早就对他上瘾了，一个个就像假装斯文的野兽一样。

白天还能好好做这孩子的哥哥或男朋友，晚上就只想用所有力气吃掉它，先是含着，再轻轻的咬，最后牢牢吞进肚子。

从此再也分不开。

这点，他们三个都一样。

 

“...宝宝...宝宝都听到了...呜...”

用无力的手摸了摸鼓起的肚子，金硕珍好担心里面的婴儿会知道这些好害羞的事。

 

“没关系的，他不会吃爸爸们的醋。”

说出“爸爸”这个词时，田柾国的笑容极其满足。

啊，他要做爸爸了，他们都要做爸爸了。

真是幸福。

 

 

 

“Daddy...这个好吃吗？”

一个冬日的午后，穿着蓝白相间睡衣的小女孩坐在沙发上，脸被毛绒绒的衣料包围，显得她像个精致的小小玩偶。

 

“好吃的，可是晚晚不能多吃，一会还要吃饭。”

拎着包装袋的男子也穿着同款睡衣，清秀恬静的脸上都是笑，一大一小相对睁着眼眨了眨，像同龄伙伴。

 

“那daddy和晚晚一起吃。”

小女孩凑到男子身边，两人嚼着嘴里软糖，同时发出小小声惊叹。

“哇，好好吃。”

 

“得偷偷吃，被你智旻爸爸发现就....”

 

“被我发现就怎么样？”

温柔男声响起时，一大一小又同时缩了缩脖子，看着可爱，让人不禁发笑。

 

“智旻哥哥...”

 

“智旻爸爸...”

 

“晚晚，你在换牙，还记得爸爸怎么和你说的？”

朴智旻有些严肃的试图板着脸，却被金硕珍扯着衣角求情的动作打岔，再也绷不住，使劲揉了揉这个“大孩子”的头。

“你这个daddy也是，和孩子一起皮。”

 

“晚晚，小兔爸爸买了好多糖...咦，我这时机赶得....”

进门就要邀功的田柾国眼睁睁看着手里的袋子被朴智旻没收，无奈的冲沙发上的两人吐吐舌头。

 

“珍珍，亲亲小兔哥哥好不好？”

他凑过脸去，也不怕孩子看到，笑嘻嘻的等着金硕珍吻他。

啵的一声，他如愿以偿，一旁的小姑娘兴高采烈拍着手。

“小兔爸爸最喜欢耍流氓！耍流氓！羞羞羞！”

 

“嘿，耍流氓这词谁教你的啊？”

田柾国插着腰质问道，光辉形象那是丁点儿都没有。

 

“泰亨爸爸教的！！！泰亨爸爸说小兔爸爸是小兔崽子！！！”

金敛晚越说越开心，跑跑跳跳的往客厅中间蹦跶，转头扎进了刚进来的男人怀里。

被抱起来时，她立刻底气十足。

“泰亨爸爸！”

 

其实这个家里，金敛晚最怕的是金泰亨，朴智旻威严但温柔居多，田柾国最纵容她，只有金泰亨能真正镇得住她。

也不知这是不是遗传，毕竟，当年金硕珍最害怕的也是这个哥哥。

但怕是怕，孩子还是会和对自己好的人亲近，爸爸们和daddy疼爱她，她聪明灵透，能看明白。

 

“孩子换牙你还买糖，根本就是拿来贿赂小珍的。”

 

面对金泰亨的一针见血，田柾国歪着脖子还嘴。

 

“反正我疼珍珍，你老不让他吃糖，你个专制主义。”

 

“我看这一大一小都能让你惯出蛀齿，行了别呲了，大板牙太显眼。”

 

“我乐意！你嫉妒我牙口好吧你！！！”

 

最后的最后，晚晚还是回到了金硕珍怀里，小女孩漂亮的头发卷卷长长，蹭在自己daddy的胸口。

“daddy，爸爸们好爱你噢。”

 

“他们也爱晚晚啊。”

 

“可他们天天晚上争着和你一起睡，我都抢不过他们...”

说到这，小姑娘撅起嘴，老大的不乐意。

 

“那daddy今晚陪晚晚睡好不好？”

 

“好呀好呀！！！”

最后，金敛晚成了今日的胜利者。

 

End

***情人节快乐。


End file.
